BeDazzlia "BeBe" Makkie
BeDazzlia "BeBe" Makkie is the Capitol Female whose district partner is Richie Pennici. She is not finished. She's in my first generation tributes. BeBe was created by WiressFan21 so don't use her without my permission. Basic Information Name: BeDazzlia "BeBe" Makkie Age: 13 District: Capitol Gender: Female Personality: BeBe is the type of girl who people would describe as adorable. Everyone loves her because she's so nice, but she doesn't know it. She focuses too much on work to realize that others look up to her and want to be her. However, she's also an outgoing person. She did whatever she could just to help her father out. So you could also say she's selfless. Weapons: BeBe has never even used a weapon before. She's seen people use it on TV, and figured out what weapons she would like to use. Her favored weapon, which she really likes, is the crossbow, because it's a cooler version of a bow and arrow. However, camoflague is another one of her strengths. She realized it right away at training would spend the entire day at the station. Backstory: If you were always good, then don't feel like you'll always receive good things. I mean, seriously, isn't that why I'm in these Games? My life has been heptic enough without these Games, but now I'm being sent off to my doom. I have to admit, I loved watching the Games. I loved watching people suffer and die. But, I don't want it to happen to me. Why did the stupid Capitol even need to be apart of these Games anyways? Now, who'll enjoy them. Back when I was only 6, my older sister, Lizzie, was reaped. She was so excited to go into the Games and she thought the entire Games were just staged. Everyone did. Everyone thought it was just a TV show, nobody was actually dying until their children were reaped. Some people still don't know. Those are the lucky people. The less you know, the less you suffer. Later that year, my mother commited suicide, thinking that she had nothing left to live for. She decided to take others down with her, blowing up her entire hair stylists store. All the stylists died, much of the patients did too. Even my dad almost died, but now he just has no legs. We had nothing left. We survived until I was 10 until we couldn't handle it anymore. We were stuck living with my grandparents. They no longer were able to work so all they did to earn money was sell their stuff. The process went like this. They buy things on sale. Set up a garage sale. Then, sell the product for a more expensive price. When I was 10, they were dead. Both brutally murdered by someone they ripped off, selling a plastic, golden bar for almost $400. No, let me rephrase that. It wasn't really plastic. It was just . . . fake. It wasn't really plastic, but a much harder material. Almost like rock painted with a nice, brilliant golden color. When I was 10, just after my grandparents died, I had to start making money for our family. My dad and I inherited a lot of money from my grandparents, enough to last us a year if we only at roman noodles. I had to work two jobs. I created a nail polish company called "Silvehearts". I was able to make a nail polish that would last weeks and still retain it's original colors. That was fast selling and, as you could expect, the first color that I sold was silver with pink hearts in it. Everyone loved the product and would keep on buying it. However, I ended up losing money from that. I never realized how much it would cost to manufacture the nail polish and pay the workers. I lost about $1,000 from that. I fired all the workers, quit manufacturing the product and started making it myself. My dad would spend his days behind the counter, both making the nail polish and selling it. I guess it would've been pretty funny to walk in and see a crippled, middle-aged man working at a nail polish store. If I wasn't apart of his family, I would of easily made fun of him. Maybe even caused him to commit suicide. But that's not me. I work my butt off everyday and sleep only a few hours at night. As for me, my job involved my looks. People would pay for me to come to their houses. Those people were single, only having girls who they hired come to their house. I was a prostitute. I have been a prostitute even when a women hired me, paying me twice as much as most people would. How could I refuse? I know what you might be thinking. You're thinking about how I'm just this little girl, doing inappropriate things. However, I didn't care. I was a good person. People never believed me. I'm a good person because I'm doing whatever I can to make money. There aren't a lot of jobs out here for 12 year olds. That reminds me! Back when I was 12, I met my first real friend. She was purchasing some nail polish at my store and I was there. It was one of the only times that I had time. In fact, I was more traumatized than off work. It was right after that woman hired me. The girl needed help so I, knowing that my dad would have trouble, helped out. Right away, we bonded. We started to make little chat before finally, we were talking so much, the store was about to close. She told me her name was Bridget Terriani. That name stayed in my head throughout the night. However, that's when I realized I wouldn't be seeing her for a while. My nail polish lasted for a while, a whole bottle would take an entire year to run out. That's why they were so high priced. The next day dragged along. I was miserable. Breakfast, work, lunch, work, before finally, my eyes widened. Walking through the door was Bridget. She had a group of friends with her, a group consisting of about 4 other girls. She asked if I wanted to come to the movies. I was pleased by the invite, but told her that I don't have a lot of money. I saw her frown, as if I was joked, but then, she felt sympathy for me. She paid. Ever since that experience, I would always hang out with Bridget in my free time. I was only hired three other times by young men and was only working a few hours each day. Bridget and I became friends. Then best friends. Then sisters. Literally. Bridget had only a mom left. I had only my dad. Within a year, they got married. It was the happiest day of my life! We hung out for three months until this terrible day came. The day I was reaped. Right out in the crowd, I heard Bridget crying. She was going to volunteer, until I was literally begging her not to. She still did. I refused the volunteer. I said that I will go off to my death, not Bridget. Strengths: Smart, Accurate, Camoflaging, Stealthy Weaknesses: Weak, Making Allies, Communicating Height: 4'11 Participated Games Rainbow Shifter's 4th Pain Games Placing: __ out of 48th. Trivia *She's the first tribute whose backstory is in first person point of view out of my tributes. *Her backstory is the longest in my first generation. This however might change since I'm changing the others to first person as well. Category:Capitol Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:13 year olds Category:WiressFan21's Tributes Category:Females Category:Reaped